The present invention relates to shape measuring apparatuses and structure manufacturing systems, as well as to structure manufacturing methods.
Shape measurement techniques using a method such as the light-section method are used to measure the shape of a subject such as an industrial product. In such a shape measurement technique, for example, an imaging element captures an image of a surface of a subject that has been irradiated with light and measures a shape of the subject on the basis of the result thereof. See US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0194651, for example.